Realizations
by chocolate rules333
Summary: Makoto finds Haru alone at the pool one morning.


**Fluffy MakoHaru drabble I really have no excuse for. Whenever they are in the same shot I'm like "Just kiss already you married idiots!" It's kind of pathetic. Is it alright to ship everything?**

Makoto sighs when he finds Haru alone in the pool, his mouth curling into a smile despite his exasperation. He'd been concerned when he found Haru's house deserted, but now he can only try to hide his amusement.

"Haru-chan, I've told you not to swim alone," he calls.

"Drop the chan," Haru answers automatically, before he disappears below the surface of the water.

Makoto chuckles and shakes his head, waiting for his friend to resurface. It's a good thirty seconds before Haru reappears in front of where he is now kneeling.

Haru shakes the water out of his hair before looking up expectantly.

Makoto grins at him. "I was worried when you weren't in your house. You should tell me if you're going early to swim."

Haru's face doesn't change, but he does quirk his head to the side. "I needed to think," he responds indifferently.

Makoto doesn't ask because he knows if Haru wants to talk he'll say something. Instead, he extends a hand and smiles again. "You have to dry off before class."

Haru accepts Makoto's hand without a word, and allows his friend to pull him from the pool. However, instead of letting go, he continues to grip Makoto's hand even after he's out of the water and looks up to meet Makoto's eyes.

Makoto watches him curiously. "Haru-" However, his question is cut off when Haru abruptly pulls him into an embrace. Makoto stiffens in shock, too surprised to even care that Haru's soaking body is ruining his school uniform. Haru says nothing, but buries his face in the crook of his friends neck and clutches his shirt.

Instinctively, Makoto finds his arms wrapping themselves around Haru and pulling him closer. "Haru… what happened?" he asks softly.

Haru doesn't answer, but his grip on his friend's school blazer tightens. Makoto carefully grips his shoulders and pushes him away just enough so he can see his eyes. "Haru-chan, you can talk to me. I'm here if you need me."

Haru looks up at him, blinks twice, and then leans forward and presses his lips against Makoto's. It only lasts for about a second and Makoto is so surprised he stumbles backwards and falls on his butt.

Haru stares down at him, eyes shining, while Makoto sputters. "H-Haru I-I... you didn't have to…"

"I wanted to," Haru says bluntly as he offers Makoto his own hand.

Makoto gasps and blushes heavily. He's harbored a crush on Haruka for a long time, but has never even entertained the notion his feelings might be returned. He can't fully comprehend what is happening and briefly considers the possibility that he is dreaming. Nevertheless, he reaches for Haru's waiting hand. This time, when his hand touches Haru's it feels like it is on fire.

"What's going on, Haru?" he asks, voice shaking ever so slightly.

Haru averts his eyes. "I've realized some things recently," he explains

Makoto feels light headed. "W-What?"

Haru doesn't answer immediately, taking a second to think. "That… you mean more to me than I realized before. Or… no, that's not it." He bites his lip. "It's very confusing," he admits.

Makoto pulls Haru close and presses their foreheads together. "You mean a lot to me too, Haru-chan."

"You can," Haru mutters after a few seconds.

"What?" Makoto still feels hopelessly confused. His mind races at the meaning of Haru's words and his hands shake.

"Kiss me again," Haru replies simply.

Makoto lets out a shaky breath. "Would-would that be okay?" he asks softly.

Haru sighs, but reaches forward with his free hand and touches Makoto's face. "I just kissed you, didn't I?"

Makoto can't help but laugh as he leans forward. Their kiss is innocent and gentle, lips brushing softly against each other, hardly even moving. However, just the feeling of Haru's mouth on his makes Makoto feel like his knees are about to give in. Makoto forces himself to pull back after about a minute. His grin is threatening to tear his face in half and even Haru can't help but smile a little bit in return.

"Sorry," Haru breaths.

Makoto raises an eyebrow. "You don't have to apologize."

Haru shakes his head. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize," he clarifies. He looks like he might want to say more, but his cheeks redden and he remains silent.

Makoto's eyes widen and he laughs. "Haru…" Makoto probably would have continued, but Haruka slams their lips together so hard it's almost painful and he's effectively distracted.

This kiss is not nearly as innocent as the first two. It's sloppy and messy due to lack of experience, their noses bumping and teeth clashing on more than one occasion, but neither seems to really notice. Makoto is just starting to question how far Haru would be willing to take this when they are interrupted by a loud shriek.

Makoto stumbles back and nearly falls over at the sound. He looks over to see Kou standing at the entry of the pool, the papers from her clipboard spread all over the ground. Her mouth is hanging open, eyes wide as saucers.

Makoto's face goes bright red and even Haru has the decency to look a little flustered.

Kou awkwardly clears her throat. "Erm… I'm so sorry! I didn't...wow…"

Makoto sputters. "Uh… no… we're sorry, Kou, we were just… uh…"

"Kissing," Haru finishs helpfully, in his usual monotone.

Makoto pales. An awkward silence falls before Kou begins to laugh hysterically. She seems to be trying to say something, but she is laughing too hard to get anything out.

Haru looks at Makoto in confusion, but he can only shrug. Once Kou has calmed down a bit, she takes a few deep breaths and finally manages to speak. "S-sorry," she giggles. "I won't say anything about this, it's about time anyway."

Makoto's eyes widen and his blush deepens, but he smiles at Kou. "Uh… thanks."

Kou shakes her head in amusement, but then her face becomes stern. "You two better get dried off in time for class. If either of you have to miss swim class for detention due to being tardy it won't end well for you!" she threatens.

Makoto gasps. "Oh, shoot, I was so… distracted I completely forgot about school!" He squeezes Haru's hand and pulls him off toward the locker room. "Hurry, Haru-chan. She's right, you can' be late again."

Haru allows himself to be dragged along, but he couldn't care less about being late for class. He glowers back at Kou, clearly thinking he would much rather be continuing his previous activity. Kou does catch a hint of a smile on his face when Makoto laces their fingers together, which meant...

"You'd better not get distracted in that locker room!" she cries after them.

Makoto squeaks and shakes his head. "We'll hurry, Kou," he reassures.

Haru, however, turns around and _smirks_ at her, which she really isn't sure how to interpret, but it probably wasn't anything good.

"Those two… they really are married."

**I know, I know, it's hopeless fluff without a plot, but I just ship those two so hard and I was sick of doing homework. I think I'm going to write more Rintori fluff because the fandom has a seriously lack of their stories where Rin isn't sexually abusive. Anyway, I hope you at least smiled a little bit. Leave a review or an idea for another fluffy oneshot. Have a nice day!**


End file.
